Bisharp Used Cut
by samuelfiction
Summary: Victor encounters a very wild Bisharp... My first M rated story.


"_You encountered a very strong-looking Bisharp!_"

"_You can't throw a Poke Ball! It won't let its guard down!_"

"_You have no more Pokemon that can fight!_"

"_You blacked out!_"

The words sit in your skull like heavy stones. Your eyelids part and the world forms blurry before you. The sand bombards your limp, ruined body. The particles catch in the deep, open gash in your chest and sink into the river of blood flowing forth from you. With what little vitality you have left, you turn your head.

You see Hop in condition nearly as critical as your own. Behind him stands the mighty Knight, ferociously shredding his Wooloo into bits. Crimson tufts of wool fly away with the powerful sandstorm. A horde of Pawniard watch the spectacle in awe, some catching the fluff as it floats along the gale. A few of them are playing with the blue shapes that used to be your Sobble. Two playfully sword-fight with its severed arms. Tears well in your eyes with the sand.

New words penetrate your brain.

"I'm s-s-sorry," Hop chokes, his head pointed to the sky and his neck spilling more blood than his mouth spills sorrows. "I th-thought we could d-d-do it. I just wanted to be stro-ng like my... br-brother and..."

The Knight overhears his weak apologies and ceases its work on the long-dead sheep. It drags its foot through the carcass and steps towards Hop. His eyes dart to it, then to you. His lip quivers as his head flops on its side so he's facing you. The storm bombards him till he's barely recognizable.

"A-a-and s-strong like you," he concludes. The Knight's shadow overtakes him and its sharp eyes cut into him before its blades do. It digs into his chest first and a high-pitch scream rings through the air. Another strike silences him permanently. In a swift motion, the Knight rips its razor arms from Hop, shooting a fountain of blood into the tan wind. Some of it lands back down on his lifeless face that perfectly encapsulates the terror, regret, and agony of his final moment.

You can't help it. You uncontrollably, faintly, pathetically sob. Your cries attract the merciless Knight like a magnet would pull its steel skin. You can barely see it approach you through the sand and tears. All that's visible is its tall, red shape growing larger and larger in your line of sight. Soon, its shadow cascades over you, too. It blots out the sun till there is only darkness, and it raises its arm for one last slice.

Another cry echoes through the air, but it's not human. It's a familiar roar, differentiated this time by a never-before heard fury.

Bisharp lowers its arm and turns its attention to something beyond you. You muster the strength to turn your head so you can see what it sees.

In the near distance, an athletic figure cloaked in a deep red cape stands vigil. His hair and cape flap in the gale like brilliant flags flown over a battlefield. His head is pointed towards the ground and the visor of his baseball cap casts a dark veil over his eyes. Beside him, his Charizard quakes in rage as an otherworldly rose light bathes the beast-light from the power den he is standing over.

"Do it," Leon growls.

The sky above the sandstorm darkens and a bloody hue garnishes it. Bisharp's shadow is drowned out by the darkness that blankets the terrain. The clouds begin to shift, taking on the same crimson coloration as they begin to spin around in the air above the den. Charizard momentarily holds his head and arms close to his body, then shoots them outward. The flame on his tale erupts into a tall inferno and his wings are engulfed in the same flame. A tower of fire reaches from his mouth skyward. His skin splits open and embers sprinkle forth from the trenches. The glow beneath him overtakes his body until he finally begins to grow and rise.

In seconds, Charizard is prodigious. The grass surrounding his enormous feet catches ablaze and a fleet of wild aquatic Pokemon rush to extinguish it. The crowd of Pawniard flee, frantically pushing and slashing each other as they disappear into the dark vortex of sand. You can't hold back the slight smile that twitches into being on your dirty face. You turn back to the Knight to see its visage struck by the same emotions still trapped in Hop's. Your smile broadens. Your memories fill your ears with the melodic, united chanting of a stadium audience rooting for the unbeatable champion and his legendary Charizard.

The vengeful behemoth bends over and grabs the Knight. The scorching heat of his body near yours suffocates you, but you breath again as he rises back into the heavens with his victim tightly gripped and melting from contact. Charizard tightens his grasp and Bisharp unleashes a pained, metallic shriek. The colossus pulls the Knight close to his jaws. Its face begins to ooze from proximity to the titan's furnace-like maw. For a second, everything feels silent. The crackling fire and angry winds fade away and all that is left is the moments before yet another death.

All noise floods back as Charizard unleashes a maelstrom of white-hot fire that completely engulfs Bisharp. Within the blaze, the figure quickly fades away into nothingness. Charizard's grip closes fully, holding onto only the molten metal that used to be the murderous Knight. Your brain slips more words of the past into your stream of consciousness.

"_It's super effective!_"

Everything begins to fall away. Charizard shrinks away from your viewpoint. The dark sky is replaced by the darkness of your eyes shutting again. Hands grip your shoulders firmly, and while you can't see him, you know Leon is with you now. His words are muffled. You can't make them out. He almost sounds like his brother. You're sad you never got to see Hop beat Leon. You wonder if he ever would have. You wonder if you'll wake up in a Pokemon Center after all this. You wonder what your mom is doing right now. You wonder why you ever decided to go on this "adventure." You wonder. You wander.

You blacked out.


End file.
